Moments Like This
by Vergil-LeonXLover
Summary: Truten/ TrunksxGoten.  Trunks has always been hard on Goten in training, but what does trunks do when Goten gets a slight injury this time? Slight yaoi.


This is a short Truten story I made cause you know, I was bored hehe. It's not anything major, sorry yaoi fangirls ^.^ just a cute little moment, anyways yeah.

"Trunks! no fair" I pouted crossing my arms, he came from above me and kicked my head into the ground. He knows how much I suck at defending myself from below or above, if your not infront of me on my focus, I'm out of it. But then again trunks always was hard on me.

Trunks put his hands on his hips and smirked "Heh, come on Goten you gotta learn, I know I'm stronger but you should still learn"

How did I not know he wouldn't care, ugh hes so much like his dad, stubborn and hard. But it's true he is my bestfriend and I'll be by his side no matter how many hits and kicks I take to the face from him. I decided to let him off guard while he was standing there watching me recover my head, I reached myself up and got him good in the face to see him go flying back into the boulder from a distance. "Hahah!" I laughed "And you warn _me_ to never let my guard down.

Trunks sat up and whiped the slight injury from his mouth with a shocked face "Wow, you suckered me, come on thats cheap! Gah...well, at least you got me for once haha" He laughed with me and got himself up "Come on, show me that strength again Goten and I'll let you have that new toy I got you liked"

My face lit up "You mean it?"

"Yep, I can get my mom to go get me a new one anytime. But remember, thats only if you manage to get me a few more times"

I nodded "Okay" Oh gosh! I'm gonna get that toy! and maybe prove myself to Trunks...Aw who am I kidding? I cant beat him, he always gets me one way or another and leaves me defenseless. Okay, concentrate Goten! I got in position and kept my focus on my purple haired friend, he looked straight at me, almost as if looking through me, he sensed my nervousness. His sharp blue eyes can see through everything gosh!_ this isn't fair_ I started to think to myself and my face lit up red abit. I could see him smirk a 'Heh' Yep. He sensed it alright. And it gave me the biggest tingle, I don't know if it was a bad or _good_ feeling but everytime he looks through me it always gets me all tingly and clueless in mind, maybe thats why I'm always so clumsy and carefree around him all the time.

"Hello? Earth to Goten" He called from across the field to me and his voice called me back to reality

"Huh?" I went back into focus and jumped a little

"We were supposed to spare, but you dazed off. Whats wrong with you today? I mean i know it's normal for you to get off task but gosh you've been doing it constantly today. You know my dad always says "Stay on focus" while on the battling field, your just making yourself open gosh Goten get yourself together!" He pointed at me the usual one he does when hes using his mothers knowledge against me and Vegetas attitude. Typical Trunks.

"I know I know! I'm sorry Trunks..." I looked down abit dissapointed in myself, _why must I always embarrass myself towards him_. There was a 10 second pause, he must have been studying my expression, like always.

"It's okay Goten, let's just stay on task okay?" He called back but not with such a strict tone this time, maybe he finally felt some pity for me

I looked back up and faced him with a smile "Kay, Im coming at you now Trunks!" I warned him and dashed my way over to him, I went for a hit but he dodged and we began to throw repeated kicks and punches at eachother, both dodging every single one. And I could see his expression while this was all happening, to my surprise, he was smiling and not expressionless like he always is meaning hes in straight focus, that could only mean he was impressed with me and I could feel a boost of convidence in me and I began to throw my hits faster, he was still able to dodge of course and he began to attack at the same speed, then I seen him give a different look, it was a smile, but a smile ive never seen before, he was looking straight at me even when we were both throwing hits, and the smile was more meaningful, pleasant and filled with emotions. That totally gave me another tingle go from my stomach and up my chest and I could feel nervousness overwhelm my muscles and my attacking began to slow down. Trunks took the advantage and threw a kick straight into my stomach which only made that good tingle feeling turn into pain and sent me flying in the other direction. I could feel myself hit the ground with rocks underneath me and a sting in my finger. I could hear trunks fly over to me and land himself lightly on the ground.

"Aww man, for awhile there I thought you were going to get me, you were doing so well Goten I'm impressed! but you lost focus again, that sucks." He told me sighing to himself at the end

I slowly sat myself up, that hit in the stomach actually really hit home. My head was shot with throbbing and as I tried to lean myself back with my arms a pain shot through my first finger, I looked at it only to see it was sliced open. Must have been from when I came flying down and slid against the rocks. I slowly looked up only to see Trunks looking down on me, his blue eyes with no explanable expression, but they were focused all on me. I knew what he was thinking _'How weak Goten is'_ or _'What a baby!_' "I-i know, sorry that I suck at being a sparring partner lately Trunks. I guess I don't get that toy huh?" I told him looking back down at my sliced finger that was actually stinging with pain and smudged blood. Trunks is going to be mean about this I know he is, I really wanted that toy too. He always just tells me to 'get back up' whenever he hits me and I get injured. I saw him lean down infront of me and looked forward to see him sitting infront of me face-to-face. He gently took my hand and studied the bloody and cut open finger

"Goten, your so sensitive" He said with a chuckle but it was a soft one. He raised my finger up and gently pressed his lips on it, and making a soft 'Mwah' sound.

Then, the wound suddenly stopped stinging, it's like the touch of his lips took away the pain and made it all better again, it stopped bleeding too. I was completely in shock, I kept blinking starring at him, and couldnt stop. So much thoughts ran through my mind. Thats not like Trunks at all! he usually laughs or commplains at me when I get injured over a hit, and he just kissed my wound. "T-trunks" was all I could say and I could feel my face warming up.

"Mom says when you kiss a wound, it's a blessing and makes all the pain dissapear if you believe it can. I used to have paper cut's all the time from all the science and technology books she shows me. I may only be turning nine but I remember alot, but in your case it was a rock slice injury" He laughed and smiled at me.

I was happy, I really was. This was way better than getting a toy from him, this was something he gave to me from a bless. Something that I can always remember and say was healed from my sparring partner, and...my bestfriend I thought to myself with a smile forming. I wanted more moments like this I really did. But if trunks wasn't tough on me like usual, then I'd be used to stuff like this and it just wouldn't mean anything like it does now. So I made the moment last and wanted to thank him. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tight

"H-hey let's not get all soft on eachother here!" he laughed but hugged me back

"Trunks"

"Yeah?"

"Never change"

"What should I stick too?"

"Being tough, and abit hard and scary on me like your dad while training"

He laughed "Plan too"

"Good. Wanna go get something to eat? I've been hungry this whole time"

"You read my mind Goten! let's see if mom will make us a huge meal"

"Yeah!"

We flew our way back to Bulma's house, on our way there I looked at Trunks direction a few times, but not as my training partner, not as just my bestfriend, but as my other half. If Trunks wasn't the way he was, then I wouldn't admire him, I wouldn't stick by him. Hes perfect the way he is, and the person he showed me who he just was, is just proving I'm attached to the way he is with me for a reason, so that moments like this happen again showing me in his own way, that i am too his other half & he needs me.


End file.
